Forest Fire
by Ruerose
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has just been saved from the 75th Hunger Games. She gets to visit the miraculous District 13. She gets to run the rebellion! But it's not what she expects... set right after Catching Fire. Also some action.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have read my writing, I am glad to finally publish this. I have incentive to finish it quickly, as well. HG3 comes out in AUGUST!!! =D=D=D=D=D they haven't released the title yet, but I can't wait! So I am starting this story and I promise that I will finish it before or around August 24! It has taken me awhile to write this first chapter, but I think I've done well!! Enjoy!**

As the ladder releases me, I step off and look around. Gale comes down beside me, followed by Finnick Odair, Haymitch Abernathy, and Plutarch Heavensbee. We stand there for what seems like forever when Gale breaks the silence. "District Thirteen? Really?"

We are standing in what is supposed to be the ruins of District Thirteen. The hiding place for Revolutionaries. I am surprised by what I see. The District's Justice Building is tall, so tall that it seems like it is touching the sky. Everything shines bright white in the afternoon sun. I have to squint my eyes so I can see better. All the houses look like the ones in Victor's Village in District Twelve, before the district was destroyed by the Capitol.

"Katniss," says Gale, wrenching me from my thoughts, "Isn't it amazing?"

I nod. "I'm sure we'll all be nice and safe here until the Capitol is done destroying the world!" I frown, biting the inside of my cheek to keep from crying. For the past few days, I've had this feeling constantly. This feeling that makes me want to run away to the woods and not come back until the patient is gone. But I can't run now. This gut-wrenching feeling eats at me day and night.

"Now, Katniss, you know we'll pull through." Haymitch, my mentor during the Hunger Games, tries to comfort me, putting his arm around my shoulder. I shrug it off, running from the stench of liquor and vomit.

"Nothing good can come of this!" I yell. "Look at what it got us last time! The Hunger Games! For seventy-five years children killed each other to death in that godforsaken arena! This time, I lost my district, my life, and two of my best friends! It's only going to get worse!" The tears come without approval. "And it's all my fault… it's all my fault…" Gale puts his good arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"Please, Katniss," he whispers. "Don't cry. Please, don't cry. You were trying to save you and Peeta. You were right. They were wrong. It's gonna be okay." I push myself away from him.

"You don't understand. You don't know what it's like to lose two people you love to those people!"

Plutarch Heavensbee's eyes grow wide. "Two?" I never told them.

"Peeta, of course. And Cinna." I tell them the entire story, right from when the glass closed between us. "They were beating him to a pulp right in front of me. They did it on purpose, I know, but… now they have him and I know they're going to do something dreadful." I break down crying again and then I remember where we are. I sniff a few times and wipe the tears from my eyes. People, very few at first, but the hoards of them, are emerging from the gleam that is District Thirteen. They all look the same, but different.

There are several from each district scattered everywhere. Blonde haired, blue-eyed people; Black haired, brown-eyed people; Gray eyes I recognize from District Twelve; The gleaming green-eyed brunettes and blondes from Districts One and Three; Everyone, even Bonnie and Twill, who escaped from their districts, stand in front of me. They are all staring. It makes me wonder why. Suddenly, I remember.

I am the mockingjay, the spark, the rebellion itself. Beginning with those berries from what seems like an eternity ago; in that distant arena that haunts me every waking moment. These people, this revolution, is all because of me. All because I tried to save me and Peeta. Memories flood back from only days ago. A force field. Peeta dead. Peeta under the influence of the poisonous gas. Peeta's locket. Peeta.

I brace myself for the tears that are sure to flow when I see Rue. No, wait. Rue is dead. Her sister I had seen ages ago on the Victory Tour stands there, the image of her sister. Her dark skin and black hair, her brown eyes, her arms slightly extended as if she could take flight at any moment. But I only see her. Her mother, her father, her sisters, are nowhere. I mourn for the little girl. First Rue, now the rest of her family. Who takes care of her?

I search the crowd some more and see Thresh's sister, her eyes red and teary, her grandmother nowhere in sight. She holds her head high and stands tall, as they all do. But there is no doubt that each person here has suffered multiple losses, some more than others.

Suddenly, Rue's sister steps forward. She even walks like Rue. "Katniss," she says, her voice light and sweet, just as if it, too were going to fly. "You'll be okay. Now that you're here, we'll make it." Then, quietly at first, she whistles her sister's four-note tune. The crowd soon catches on, and I hear the same joyous noise I heard in the arena, with Peeta.

Notes overlap and complement each other, ending in a large crescendo of notes and coming to a sudden stillness that seems as though it can never rupture. Rue's sister still stands before me. "Thank you," I whisper. She nods and smiles slightly. It must be hard for her. She turns and takes her place in the crowd once more.

At a silent agreement, the crowd leads me into the city. I stare in awe at the glorious buildings with multiple levels and tinted windows and large metal-and-glass doors that spin when you push them even the slightest bit. It's more than I ever saw, even in the Capitol. There is no Justice Building in the town square. These people are their own people. A little ringlet of shops outline the edge of the square, so like the ones in District Twelve, that I can't help remembering little things that will always remind me of home. The trips to the lake with my father, eating berries in the woods with Gale, following Prim to look at the beautifully decorated cakes in the bakery window, everything.

Then I remember what Gale had told me. He told me that he had gotten them out of there alive. He had saved Prim. Where were they, Prim and my mother? I search the crowd for a brief moment before Rue's little sister grabs my hand and pulls me and a few others into a building.

We are seated at a plain metal folding-table and told to wait. I sit next to Rue's little sister and eventually can't help breaking the silence between us. "You're Rue's sister," I say. "I saw you on the Victory tour. What happened to your family?" She sighs, and I can see her eyes tearing up.

"They wouldn't go. I said 'the district is being destroyed. We have to go! We have to save everyone!' And they wouldn't listen. They sat there, all of them, saying that they were going to die for her, for Rue. She died because of the Capitol, and they intended for it to be the same way for them. I couldn't stop them." She pauses as the first tear drops from her eye and falls down her face, soon followed by another. Instinctively, I wrap my arms around her.

"You did your best. Don't worry. They're with your sister now. And as long as you remember them, and I know this from experience, they will always be there for you." I whisper. We sit in silence for awhile and memories flood back to me. Rue in the Training center. Rue at the interviews. Rue eating a groosling leg. Rue wrapped in a net. Rue covered in flowers. Rue. "What's your name?" I ask the little girl. She looks up at me, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Avella," She says. "But you can call me Ava." I smile.

"I'm Katniss," I say, trying to lighten the mood. It would have worked, only if not for the fact that someone comes into the room and motions for everyone to follow. I stand up, taking Ava's hand, and walk in, Gale, Plutarch, and Haymitch following.

There are two redheads in there, standing in the corner. The one girl I hadn't saved. The Avox. And Darius! I am so glad they escaped. I run up to both of them and hug them. They smile, and then do something I never thought possible. "Hey, Katniss." It was Darius' voice!

"Darius! You can talk?"

"We both can," says a female voice. It's the Avox that I didn't help. "I'm Naomi. Naomi Wilde." She holds out her hand, and I run up and hug her.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I should have saved you. We should have saved you."

"No," she replies. "You saved yourselves. All that would have happened is that you would have ended up an Avox and we wouldn't be here to thank you for the opportunity. Little mockingjay, you did the best thing you could have done."

"Okay," I say. "But I'll never stop being sorry." I smile sadly and then turn to look at the table in the center of the room. There is one empty seat, the rest already filled by my friends. At the head of the table, a girl that looks no older than me sits, her head held high. She has dark brown hair, pale skin, and freckles. Her eyes are closed. I sit down at the table quietly, and suddenly her eyes open wide. I gasp and slide an inch from the table, taken aback. Her left eye is blue and her right eye is green.

"I am Meredith. You can call me Meri. AS you may or may not know, you now sit in the former Justice Building of District Thirteen. We are glad to have you here alive and well." She pauses, gazing directly into my eyes. "We did our best to save everyone. I regret to say that our best was not good enough. However, that is why you are here." Again she pauses, still gazing at me, her eyes boring into mine. I blink and turn my head away. "We are here to discuss the best possible way to save Peeta." I gasp as I look up and see her staring, and smiling.

**Okay, so there you have it! Please review!! If I get... 5 reviews on this chapter then I'll post the next one! That's reasonable, right? Right!!! So please review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

I am dumbfounded by her words, rendered totally speechless. I can't believe what I just heard. Then Ava taps my shoulder. "Did you hear that, Katniss?" she whispers. "They're going to save him!" I nod, still unable to speak. I came expecting a lot, but not that. I never dared hope for that.

"You're really going to save him?" I ask timidly.

"Of course," Meri says before smiling broadly. I smile back, finally letting it all sink in.

I look over at Gale and I see that his face is turned down and he is frowning. "Gale, I know it upsets you, but we still have to save him from the Capitol." I pause, remembering another person that needs to be saved. "Will we save Cinna, too?"

"Cinna?" Meri says, surprised.

"Yes, Cinna, my stylist." Once more I relate the dreadful event that occurred before I ascended into the second arena, the timeless clock that ticked away the seconds toward our impending doom.

"We will do our best," Meri says, not smiling as much anymore. Then she turns to everyone else. "We will meet back here tomorrow to discuss the best possible way to carry these tasks out. But for now, please enjoy it here."

Naomi and Darius usher us out of the building and into the one beside it. We each get our own separate room. Mine is at the end of a long hall. I open the big oak doors and then close them right behind me, searching the room with my eyes. There is a small bed in one corner, a nightstand beside it, a dresser with a lamp on top, a closet across from the bed, and the bathroom adjacent to the closet. I open the bathroom door and step in. There is a simple shower with fewer buttons than the ones at the training center, a little device labeled 'hairdryer', a small sink, a toilet, and another device labeled 'straightener.'

I step out of the bathroom and approach the closet. I open the doors to find several dresses, all in my size. Then I inspect the dresser. The top drawer holds pajamas, the second short sleeved shirts, the third long sleeved shirts, the fourth shorts, and the fifth jeans. I pull out a simple white cotton nightgown and slip into it. I wash my face and then climb in bed.

I drift off into that place between asleep and awake, trying to fall asleep but failing. I have too much on my mind. I stand up and attempt to locate Gale's room. I knock on every door, and then he answers the very last one.

"Hi," I whisper.

"What's up?" he says quietly. He looks very concerned.

"I can't fall asleep," I say. I remember all those times during training for the Games when I couldn't sleep and I would always go and find Peeta. Peeta. I sigh and shake the memory from my head, willing the tears to stay away.

"Is that all?" Gale asks, laughing. He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'll take care of you."

I suddenly feel very safe, but then I realize that I am imagining myself with Peeta, not Gale. I gasp and pull away from him. "I'll be fine," I say before Gale can say anything. I dash down the hall and back into my room. I turn and lock the door behind me, trying desperately to calm my breathing.

"Katniss," I hear a familiar voice, not Gale's, not anyone I've seen so far in District Thirteen. But a familiar voice.

I turn around slowly and gasp when I see him standing there, so perfect and alive, in the middle of my bedroom.

**So how's that for a chapter? Kinda short, sure, but I think I liked it! Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! I am going to try and make this long, but NO PROMISES! BTW, this switches point of views! Gale, the Meri. Muahahahaha!!!! You must wait until Chapter 4 to discover the identity of Katniss' mysterious guest!!!...**

GPOV

I have no idea what went wrong. I was being... me. In a way. I loved her, and I wanted her to know that. So all I did was something I knew Peeta did, and she seemed so comfortable around him. She seemed comfortable with me, at least for a moment. Then she just ran. I don't understand it. I angrily punch the wall, only to hurt my hand and feel tears starting. I'm not mad at her. I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have let her go. I shouldn't have forced myself on her. But I did. And I know I'll keep on doing it, no matter what.

MPOV

"Are we really going to save them both?" she asked. I shook my head. "But we have to try, don't we?" I shook my head again.

"We need to keep her happy. We plan. We promise. But she needs to be satisfied. _Then _we begin the rebellion. We make it so that she is certain he will be saved."

"We go around our promise? We manipulate her?"

"It's the only thing we can do."

"Really? Why can't we just rescue him but stage the rebellion in the process?" she looks at me angrily. "Why did you make that promise?"

"You know I had to. It was the only way!"

"No, it wasn't." She sighs and runs out of the room.

"Yes, it was," I whisper. Darius steps out of the shadows.

"She's right, you know. Naomi. I know Katniss personally. She may be weakened by all that's happened, but it doesn't keep her from finding out the truth and sticking by what's right. The only time I have seen her go against the rules is when her family was involved."

"Her family is involved."

"Well that just proves how easily fooled you are."

"Easily fooled?!"

"Yes, easily fooled. If you had any sense you would realize that what you're doing to that poor girl is sick and wrong." Darius swept out of the room in a huff.

"Darius!" I scream, but he does not return. Instead there is a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yell, louder than I intended. The door slowly opens to reveal Gale. "Hello, dear. What can I do for you?" He hesitates, and I see that his eyes are red and puffy. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"I'm okay; I just was... wondering why you... how could you save Peeta first?"

"You're jealous?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"I... she... Katniss... she's been my friend for a long time and I just... I can't... losing her to Peeta is just... it's too difficult... I can't!"

"I am sorry, but it is what is best for this rebellion. It is what is best for her, for you, for me, and for Peeta. You are just too young to understand."

"Too young?! Too young to understand what? That you are taking control of a young girl's feelings? That you are making my life suck? That it's your fault that all of this is happening? What is so special about the stupid rebellion anyway? We'll just lose anyways!"

"Gale?" he turns and sees Katniss standing there, looking just as enraged as I feel.

"Katniss!" He frowns slightly. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you don't care! You would rather us all be stuck here in this situation forever!" Katniss is screaming at him. I have never seen her this mad before.

"Well you can believe that if you want! You just don't know the whole story!" Gale's eyebrows are furrowed, and he looks more hurt than angry.

"I think I do know the whole story. And I also think that you have no idea what is going on. You are clueless, gale, clueless!" Katniss runs out, head in her hands.

"Great job, kid. You really screwed it up that time." I half-smile and walk out, trying to contain a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So I know it's been almost forever since I updated, and there's no excuse (except for the fact that I was unable to due to rules and research papers) so I'm REALLLLLYYYY sorry! Big thanks to those of you who are still holding on, still anticipating! And also, to those of you who are reading this but really aren't interested anymore, I totally understand and I hope you'll try and reconsider... Well, please enjoy this chapter! It starts with Katniss' point of view right after the encounter with Gale and Meri.**

KPOV

I run as fast as I can back to my room. I keep reminding myself how foolish it was for me to think Gale sided with me. He doesn't. In fact, he never has. All I want to do now is run back into my father's arms, for he is finally back. He still has to explain, but I had wanted to tell Gale first. I think that he would have hoped for his father, as well. But then that changed. He had to admit openly that he didn't care. I care. I care about the rebellion, about society, about all the people who are suffering. I care about everything, and he doesn't? After all he's suffered through, after all he's seen me suffer through, he's still indifferent to it all. I can't believe it, but I have to.

I run into my room, slamming the door behind me and falling onto the bed, sobbing. Only after I cry for five minutes do I remember my father. He is sitting there, a concerned look on his face. Of course I don't expect him to interfere. He has not been around for a long time.

"Daddy," I say, walking over to him. "You care, right?"

"Care about what, my sweet?"

"The rebellion. No one else seems to care. Not even Gale. It's troubling me. You know he cares about everything."

"'Troubling you'? I think you're upset, not troubled."

"Yeah, I know, and it's scaring me too! If he doesn't care and he's so close to me, what about people who aren't close to me, people who have no idea? We'll have no support. We'll die."

"Katniss, sweetie, I promise you won't die. I promise that people will understand. Gale isn't as close to you as you think if he doesn't understand."

"I know, Daddy. I just can't help thinking that maybe it won't work." I sit on his lap, hugging him, letting my sudden tears soak into his shirt.

"Katniss, if you keep telling yourself that it's hopeless, then it will be hopeless. You need to tell yourself that it'll all turn out okay. If you do, it will."

"I hope so." I sigh, closing my eyes, and sleep soon overtakes me.

GPOV

Crap. She found out. I am in SO much trouble. I run up to her room and almost knock on the door when I hear another voice, a voice that isn't hers.

"Goodnight, Katniss. I love you."

Who's in there? Katniss does not say anything, so I assume that she is asleep. Dang it! I missed my chance to make amends tonight. I walk away dejectedly, not sure where I'm going. I don't care where I end up. It doesn't matter. Everything in my life is ruined anyways.

I end up leaving the building and wandering around District Thirteen. The buildings are stunning, even the ones in the 'poor' section of the District, the section that we would call The Seam. I find myself at the smallest house in the entire District, my fist hitting the door, pounding it. In no time at all, it flies open, and I see someone I doubted would be there.

"Hello, Sir. What's your name again? Oh, that's right, Galen. But doesn't everyone call you Gale?"

"How did you get here?"

"I'll give you three guesses," he said, a smile forming on his face.

KPOV

I wake up to sunlight hitting my face when suddenly a shadow moves in front of it. I can't see the person's face, but I assume that it is my dad. After all, he was the only person I allowed in my room.

"Katniss, we need to talk," he says, slowly coming closer.

"Gale?" I say, surprised. Then my surprise boils into anger. "Gale! Get out! I don't want you in here! I don't want you near me!"

"Katniss, please, just let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain," I yell, jumping out of bed and running to the other side of the room. "You screwed up! Now get out of my room! Just leave!" For some reason, I start throwing towels and pillows at him, and he runs to the door but doesn't leave.

"Katniss, please," he whispers. "Give me a chance!"

"You had a chance!" I whisper back, trying not to let the tears flow. "All those years, before I was ever in the Hunger Games, every time we would talk about it, that was your chance. That was your chance to make everything right. You almost did, and then you ruined it. It took years, Gale! I'm not wasting even more time on you and your stupid games! Just. Leave. Now!" I point out the door, and he starts backing up.

"Goodbye," he says in a barely audible whisper as he closes the door. I fling myself down on my bed, sobbing. I hate to lose him, but I have to. That's what I keep telling myself. I _have _to. When will I get something I want?

MPOV

"Meri, you have to do this! For Katniss! For the rebellion! You have to go through with it! You can't lie!"

Am I honestly getting yelled at by a ten-year-old girl? Yes, I am. It's degrading. But she won't stop yelling at me.

"Will you please shut your mouth, Ava?"

"Why? Why should I? You're a deceiving jerk, and I can't deal with it anymore! I've had to put up with you my entire life, so I'm kinda getting SICK of you!"

"You're only ten! You can't remember back farther than when you were five! Besides, what have I ever done to you? This isn't your fight, so drop it!"

"It isn't my fight? My sister DIED because of those people! It's MY fight now! My family died because of them! And you've done more to me than you could ever remember! You remember, when you were a Peacemaker, how you always would punch Rue? Every day you found an excuse to! That's not just something that you did to her! When you punched her, you hurt my whole family! You ruined it all! You rigged the stupid bowl, too! That's why her name got picked! You WANTED her to die! Are you happy now, because she died?"

"Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" I scream, running out of the room. I can't be there anymore. It's too painful. My past can't come back and haunt me now, not when everything I did is finally paying off.

APOV

How dare she walk out on me! How could she just walk out? After everything she's done, she just walks out? She's just ridiculous! She's stupid! She doesn't get it...

I collapse on the cold floor, sobbing my brains out. It's too soon for me to be over everything. Maybe I was harsh with her, but she deserves it. She did this to us. To me. It's not something I can just forget. And then trying to get the better of Katniss? What did Katniss ever do but give us hope?


	5. Chapter 5

**So for some odd and unexplained reason, while reading fanfiction in my room I had a sudden burst of determination and practically dived at the computer before it was gone! So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and there'll hopefully be a few surprises! Also, this is the first chapter with Peeta's POV, and it is a little confusing, but it'll all make sense in the end...**

GPOV

I had to tell her that he was here. But she threw me out. And now I'm stuck outside her door, trying to figure out what I can possibly do. Can I just waltz in and talk to her? No. Can I talk from outside the door? No. Can I bust through her window? No. She's too stubborn. All I can do is beg.

"C'mon, Katniss, please! Let me in!"

"No, Gale!" She says from inside her room. She sounds like she's been crying.

"Please, I need to tell you something!" Her door suddenly opens and she is standing there, her face red and tear-streaked.

"What?" she says. Her tone is icy now, which is very unusual.

"Your dad is alive," I whisper.

"I know, he was here last night. How did you find out?"

"I was walking around and then just found myself in front of the house he's staying in. Katniss, how did he get here?" I'm still confused, but at least now we're talking.

"There was a way out of the mine, somewhere only he knew, and he had slipped out for a short break when the mining accident happened. He didn't want anyone to know his secret, so he was smuggled into District Seven. He lived there for awhile, under the name Gabe Matthews, selling rocks that he made into little animals. Weird, huh? Anyway, District Seven was attacked as well and he escaped. He figured that this would be the safest place to come, and when he heard that I was here, he came to find me."

"But didn't he see you on the tour?"

"He was ill when we were in 7," she says.

"Oh," is all I can manage. That means maybe my dad survived.

"Goodbye, Gale. And please, don't come back!" she says, shutting the door. I sigh, walking away. Maybe it's for the best...

KPOV

I know I am shoving him away. I know he hates it. I know it hurts both of us. Yet I just can't stop pushing him away. It's like my heart is trying to tell me something and my subconscious mind is its partner in crime. I can't resist turning him out. And now he knows about my dad! I sigh, thankful that he hasn't discovered his father. He would be devastated. I only told him the good part of the story, the part I knew he would want to hear, and he just had to deal with it. I have other things to focus on. Then I hear the four quiet knocks on my door followed by a four-note whistle. I open the door to find Ava standing there, her eyes red and puffy and her face wet with tears. What happened? That's my only coherent thought before she spills everything.

"Meri is lying about everything! All she cares about is the stupid rebellion, she wanted it to happen, I know she did, and she's purposely been hurting people! She was the reason Rue died! She practically killed her because she was jealous of her! I don't know why, but she is! And she has no intention of saving Peeta; she's just trying to fool you! And she acts like she's sorry but I know she isn't! She's deceitful and cruel! You can't trust her anymore!" Ava keeps choking on her sobs, but talks faster nonetheless. "Please, you have to do something about her... please..." she whispers.

I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her, slowly letting it all sink in. "Shh, Ava, it'll be okay," I whisper. "I'll take care of it, I promise you. She won't hurt you ever again." I stop talking, only hoping that I will be able to keep my promise.

PPOV

"So you're telling me that it's all a joke?" Gerard asks incredulously. Kris rolls his eyes.

"Of course it's all a joke, what kind of sick person would eat enough electronics to turn himself into a robot?" he rationalizes.

"Honestly, Kris, you need better jokes," I say, laughing. The boys laugh with me, but it doesn't reach their eyes.

"Dude, Kris'll never get better jokes. He's just not funny," Gerard explains flippantly.

"Oh, Gerry, you know you're just jealous," Kris says in a weird, flirty kind of way.

"If I were jealous then you would know."

"Really? Oh please, do explain!"

"If I were jealous then I would be blushing while denying my jealousy."

"And that is why you can never bluff when it comes to cards," Kris retorts, tapping his fingers on the table. I slide him a card and he smiles as he looks at it, signaling that he's done.

"Fourteen," I say, adding up the numbers on my cards.

"Ha! Sixteen!" Gerard says, reaching for the pile in the center of the table.

"Not so fast," Kris says, obviously amused. He flips his cards over for us to see. "Twenty!" He then proceeds to grab all the glory and prizes, gloating to Gerry while I shuffle. Those two are a piece of work.

There's a sudden knock on the door as Tina enters, motioning for me to go back to my cell. I sigh, shoving the cards at Kris and climbing back in. "Goodnight Peeta," she says, "Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." With that, she slammed the door shut, locking it and turning out the lights. Month Two in Hell starts tomorrow. I sigh, rolling over and closing my eyes. Better to rest up for tomorrow than dread it, I reason.

**Pretty short, not up to my word quota, but I had to stem the flow of ideas before Chapter 5 ended the story, and that was the best place to stop. There's more to come, I promise! Please review! Was anyone surprised? I was, but that was because I had planned it out very differently and then lightning just struck my brain and my fingers did its bidding... =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm typing again because I'm really not tired as I slept until 3:00 PM today... =P Enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it'll be a little longer!**

KPOV

"Ava, you know we can't do anything about it. She organizes everything, we're all pretty much dead without her," I rationalize, but Ava is still bawling.

"She's a MONSTER, Katniss!" she sobs into my shirt. "We have to do SOMETHING! ANYTHING! Please!"

"You know I can't," I whisper.

"Why not?" she asks, looking up at me skeptically.

"If I harm her, physically, emotionally, or circumstantially, then no one will trust me to take care of all those people. They'll think I pick favorites and that I'm just as bad as the Capitol. I can't let that happen, not when we're so close," I start whispering again, almost as if I need to convince myself as well. "I'm sure... she probably has an... acceptable... reason. We just have to find out what it is."

Ava sniffles, her tears at a halt. "I guess you're right." She stands up, pulling me with her. "C'mon, we have to go find her." We walk out the door and down the halls, searching high and low for any sign of Meri. We can't find her anywhere.

"If you're looking for Meri, she's not here," says a voice from behind us. We both turn to find Thresh's sister standing there.

"Where is she? And who are you?" I ask.

"She left District Thirteen right after her argument with Ava. Only Naomi knows where she went," she explains. "I'm Rei, Thresh's sister." She sticks out her hand and I warily shake it, not sure whether or not I should trust her.

"I'm Katniss," I say, still at a loss for words as I try to decipher her character.

"I know," she says, smirking.

"Where can we find Naomi?" Ava asks.

"She's with Darius in what other districts would call the Seam."

"What house?"

"The same one as Katniss' father."

"Why are they there?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"I don't know," Rei says, and with that, she walks away. In a silent glance of agreement, Ava and I set off towards the Seam.

As we walk through District Thirteen I look around, marveling at the tall, luminescent buildings surrounded by people of all different shapes, colors, and sizes. I realize that, though they all look different, sound different, and act different, their common desire to be free draws them closer than any family ever could be. They all want something from this rebellion. They all want the same thing. Not just freedom to roam around in the forest or to travel to other districts, but to actually feel safe. It's ironic, really, how we are supposed to be safe because of the Capitol, yet we all feel that safety can only be acquired by defeating the Capitol.

It's really not a matter of defeating the Capitol, but breaking the neck that holds the head. We're all just puppets in this little show, as are the people controlling us. The true power remains unknown. We cannot defeat it unless we defeat those who have immediate control over us first, and that starts with the Peacemakers, Gamemakers, and President Snow. After that comes the person or people who are really in control.

I am snapped out of my reverie by a knocking sound. Then I realize that we are standing in front of a house, and Ava is rapping on the wooden door as hard as she can. I find it odd that everything else in the district is metal or glass yet the Seam has wooden doors. It's like they're trying to emphasize a caste system even though we are supposed to be fighting for freedom. The door slowly creaks open, and a tall, muscular boy is standing there. He looks to be around sixteen years old. He is about six feet tall, with emerald eyes and almost bronze-colored hair. His skin is tanned, but not as tanned as everyone else.

"Who are you?" he asks, staring down at us. His voice is deep and resonant, yet almost child-like. It's like someone is rubbing coarse cotton on fine silk.

"I could ask the same question," I scathingly reply. Something about his seems a little too familiar.

"I'm Jarrod. Once again, who are you?" he spits back.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say coldly. "We're here to see my father and Naomi. They are here, aren't they?"

"Yes," he replies. Then his eyes find Ava who is now half hiding behind me. "And who is this little girl?" he asks, his voice and features softening. Maybe he has a soft spot for children.

"I'm Ava," she squeaks, obviously intimidated.

"Nice to meet you, Ava," he smiles, stepping out of the doorway. "Please, come in. I'll find Naomi and your father." Then he pauses, suddenly confused. "Who is your father?" he asks quietly.

"Umm, Noah Everdeen," I say, wondering why he didn't connect our two last names.

"Oh, yes, okay, I'll be right back," he stutters, racing out of the room. I halfheartedly wonder about his hesitation but then shrug it off as shyness. Ava and I both refuse to sit down until Dad and Naomi come in.

"Katniss, Ava, you both shouldn't be here!" Dad says, a hint of anger in his voice.

"We have to sort something out with Meri and Rei told us that Naomi knows where she is," I quickly explained. Naomi scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"As if I would know where she is," she says. "She ran out. I followed her to the border of the district and then stopped. She kept running."

"Do you know why she was running?" I ask carefully.

"That's easy. She was sensitive about the whole debacle with Ava. It's not what you think, her treatment towards Rue."

"If it wasn't what we thought, then what was it?" I ask sharply. After all, it's Rue we're talking about. Sweet, innocent little Rue who never deserved all the challenges life threw at her.

"If it were my story to tell, then I would, but it's not my story. All I can tell you is that Meri never meant to kill Rue. That happened because of the Capitol's arrogance." The turns and leaves the room, a deathly silence remaining.

What just happened? I ask myself over and over again. One minute Meri is the bad guy and then it's back to blaming the Capitol for every misfortune in our sorry lives. As if reading my thoughts, Dad shakes his head.

"She's a tricky one, that Meri. Never know what exactly she's up to unless she tells you outright." I nod in silent agreement. Then I am struck by a sudden thought.

"Dad," I say carefully. "That boy Jarrod, who was he? He didn't look like he fit in with any of the districts, and I know I've never met him before today, but he looked so familiar!"

"Well, Katniss, you know how I told you that story about Gale's father and how he escaped the mineshaft?" I nod, willing him to continue. "Well, he needed a place to escape to, so he ran to the only place he could think of: to his son." He pauses, letting it all sink in. Gale's dad has a second son? Gales has a half-brother?

"But... how?"

"Two years after Gale was born, Jon was out hunting with me. We came across a woman who looked to be on the verge of death. Jon was completely taken at the sight of her, and she knew it. He nursed her back to health, and along the way she had his child, Jarrod. Gale's mom knew about it before she... and so when Jon needed a place to stay, he went to the woman, Clarisse, and his son Jarrod, having kept contact with them since Jarrod's birth."

I am taken aback by this. Gale has a half-brother! THAT'S why he looked so familiar! But I never would have thought that Gale's father would be the type of man that would do that to his family.

"So no one ever knew except for Gale's mom?" I ask quietly.

"Yes," Dad replies. "Jon is waiting for the right time to tell Gale, and Jarrod doesn't even know that he has a brother. He just thinks that Jon was confined to another district, which is the partial truth. Gale doesn't even know his dad is here, so it's going to take some time. Please, Katniss, just don't do anything rash, and don't tell Gale or Jarrod."

"I won't," I promise.

PPOV

The first day of Month Two in Hell was better than the first day of Month One. But now Kris and Gerry are not talking to me. They were so friendly before that it blows my mind. And Tina is actually being nice for once. It's like the Capitol is purposely forcing them to change their attitudes to trick me. I won't let that happen. I have to live, for Katniss' sake, even if that means holding on to life when death is right next to me, just like I've done before. It's all for her, I keep telling myself. That thought alone paired with thousands of memories is what keeps me from going mad in this place. She's my lifeline. What I wouldn't give to actually see her, feel her, hear her voice again. But I know that I probably never will, not if I continue to let them hurt me like this. I have to become one of them if there's any hope for me. Already, a plan is formulating in my head. Pretty soon I'll be ready to beat them at their own game. Soon I'll be free of this place. Soon I'll be home, if it hasn't been blown up yet. I shudder at the thought. They wouldn't bring her back to District Twelve just to get blown up, would they? No. I already knew that she wasn't here, that she had slipped from their grasp, but I had no clue whether or not she was still alive. Knowing her, she was, but knowing them, she was going to die soon.

"Here's your dinner," Tina says, sliding a plate of food under my cell door. I laugh half-heartedly at their humor. All the other inmates get stale sandwiches on wheat bread. I get nice, fresh sandwiches on Pita bread. I'm not sure why they do this. Is it to taunt me, or is it because they favor me? I hope it's the latter, for if they do favor me, my plan will be much simpler. However, I cannot count on the fact that I get fed well. It's simply not enough. Yes, sustenance is necessary, but if I am to live I need more than just food. I need friends, even if they are false friends.

"Night, squirt," I hear a voice say from the cell beside me. I have no idea who that woman is, but every night for the past month it's been that way. 'Night, squirt,' is all she ever says. But I know, somehow, that it's because she knows something I don't, something that has to do with survival and escape. Something that has to do with Katniss.

"Sleep well," I reply. That's all I ever say to her. But she and I both seem to know that in those few words we are telling all.

I quickly scarf down my sandwich and slide the plate back under the door. Then I crawl onto my cot and prepare myself for another freezing cold night. It's always cold here, even on warm days. I silently wonder how many inmates have frozen to death overnight. I wonder if they do it purposely, or if their cold hearts are accustomed to this deathly temperature. I do this every night, ponder the odd and unexplained until I drift off into a light sleep. I can never sleep comfortably here. I know too much.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Once again, many of the things I typed actually surprised me because they were so different than what I had planned... Look out for more in the future (hopefully tomorrow!) I will be travelling on Thursday and won't be back until next Tuesday, so I'll try to squeeze in a short update before I leave! I also promise to write in a notebook so I can type it up when I get back! Please review! Many happy reviews make a happy author, and a happy author makes happy readers because the happy author updates more often! **


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is, as promised! An update! You might see another one later! Enjoy!**

Jarrod's POV

I have a brother? What? They never told me! And what's worse, I was an ACCIDENT! I wouldn't be here if my mom wasn't lucky enough to be found in the forest by Da- I mean, Jon. I can't even call him Dad anymore. It's too much. This is what I get for listening in on people's conversations! How could he? It's so ridiculous! All this time, it's been a lie! All this time, he's kept one of the most important things I could ever know a secret! It makes me sick, knowing that he... that THEY knew so much and never told me! Sixteen years I spent fooling myself into thinking that Jon was in love with only my moth- Clarisse, when in reality he was MARRIED to another woman! I run, as fast as I can, through the back door and down the street. I keep running, letting my feet go where they please as my mind turns this news over and over. I find myself on the very edge of the district. One more step is all it takes for me to be in danger. Not many know, but there is an energy field that surrounds all of thirteen. It's not like the ones that electrocute you or throw things back. It's one of those that lets anyone out but only specific people in. There's a list of all the names and genetic fingerprints of every person in the district, and the field recognizes them and lets them in. Anyone else is held back, and it's not fun. Weapons, unless disabled, are not let in either. Ammunition is hard to get into the district. It is let in through a special sort of invisible door. Few people know the key code to it, and all have sworn and oath of secrecy. I'm one of those people.

I find myself outside the district, under an old weeping willow by a lake in the forest. It's a calming spot, rarely anyone goes there. No one really knows where it is. Well, except for me. I come here sometimes, just to think. I find it peaceful. I lean back against the tree trunk and close my eyes, trying to wipe everything from my mind, if only for a moment. I have almost succeeded, when I suddenly hear a crack. A breaking twig. Someone has found me. I am frightened now. If someone has found me, then they are either a crazy person from District Thirteen who needed peace and stumbled upon my little haven, or someone from the Capitol. If the first, I shall hope to survive. If the second, I am a dead man. The leaves on the tree rustle. I see feet below the low-hanging ropes of foliage. They are slowly pulled apart, and a woman is standing there. A very familiar woman, in fact.

"Meri?" I whisper, surprised. Of all people, she was the last person I expected to see.

"Jarrod! You're not supposed to be here!" she says angrily.

"Well why not?" I ask incredulously.

"Because this is where I go, not you! You should be at home, keeping Katniss from finding where I am! How did you know where I would be? Nobody, not even Naomi, know where I go to be alone!" she is glaring daggers at me now. I don't know how to answer that. Ever since I came here, it was my spot. No one ever found it. And now she just waltzes up and claims that she owns it?

"You're welcome to join me, but I refuse to leave. Just as long as you are quiet," I add.

"Fine," she sighs, sitting at the opposite side of the trunk. Finally, peace at last. Yet now I can't help but wonder why on earth she would be out here, running from that little girl – what was her name? Oh, Ava – and seemingly on the verge of tears. It's so unlike her. I've known her for awhile. Actually, I knew her quite more than I should have, but then it all changed. And now, here we sit, both distressed and uncomfortable. Oh well. I guess that's life, after all.

KPOV

I run around the district, searching for my mother and Prim. I haven't seen them since before my name was drawn for the 75th Hunger Games. I want to see them, to know they're safe, but I can't find them. Was Gale lying? He said that he got them out! He abandoned his family to get them out! Poor Mrs. Hawthorne, abandoned by her own son... I shake the thought from my head, not ready to think about depressing family issues. If I can't handle my issues, how can I handle his AND mine? Plus, I have to deal with the rebellion and Peeta's rescue, along with Cinna's and – I suddenly realize – Johanna. I make a mental note to tell Meri about adding her into the plan later. I just can't keep up with it all right now. I feel myself being slowly torn apart. It's... disconcerting. I'm confused and stressed. All I know now is that I need to set things straight that I can fix now, rather than later. And I know that, now, I have a plan.

**So it's way too short but that means the next update will be extra long when I get back! This one is almost a sort of... filler, I guess you could say. So please review so I can come back to a bunch of nice, happy readers that want to read more! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be my last update for awhile as I am leaving tomorrow, so I'll try to leave you guys with something worth reading! Enjoy this next chapter!**

PPOV

They've stopped. Ever since I did that, the nightly whispers of "Night, squirt," have stopped. I don't know why. But it's killing me. Maybe it was because that little sentence kept me from insanity. And now they're gone, and I am having trouble hanging on. I find now that thinking of Katniss makes it even worse, because now I am convincing myself that I will never get out, that I will die, and she will die. And if she doesn't die, she will live a long, happy life with that good-for-nothing miscreant Gale Hawthorne. I can't bear to think of them living happily together with nary a spare thought for me or anyone else in this prison. The Capitol knows this, too. They are starting to torture me into lunacy by using their foul Jabberjays to create fake conversations between Gale and Katniss. I'll be sitting here when, suddenly, I hear: "Gale, I'm so glad I picked you!"

"Katniss, I love you!"

"I love you too, Gale. Don't worry, we'll get out of this horrid situation, and then we can be together forever!"

"But what about-"

"He is nothing to me now!"

It's driving me mad, hearing those words. I'm starting to think that they are true, but every time that sort of notion enters my head, another part of me refuses to believe it. It's so adamant that I end up forgetting about it, and I once again realize that it's all fake. Yet each day, I'm slipping farther and farther away.

MPOV

Why is Jarrod here? This has always been MY special place! He's never been here before... but what if he has? I haven't been here in a long time, so... what if he's found refuge here, too?

"Um, Jarrod," I whisper, "How long have you known about this place?"

"Ever since I came here," he replies curtly. "Ever since the very first day."

"Oh," is all I can manage.

"Did you know I have a brother?" he suddenly asks. I am taken aback by this. As long as I've known Jarrod, he has never mentioned any siblings.

"A brother? Who?"

"Gale Hawthorne," he whispers coldly. "Jon was married when I was conceived. Gale was two years old. They never told me!" His voice has risen in anger, and I can hear him punching the tree.

"Just... Jarrod, you have to calm down!" I say, running towards where he is sitting and pulling him away. He curls up into the fetal position, sobbing. I wrap my arms around him, whispering calming words in his ear. I've never seen him like this.

"It's just so... wrong! I just can't believe they never told me... they're my PARENTS! It's just so wrong..."

KPOV

"Haymitch, where are they? You have to tell me!" I am almost screaming at him, trying to convince him to tell me what I need to know.

"Katniss, I TOLD you, they'll find you when they're ready!"

"What could possibly keep them from waiting?"

"You'll find out soon enough! Now leave me alone!" Haymitch screams, slamming the door in my face. I'm frightened now. No one will tell me where my mother and Prim are. They all say the same thing: I'll find out when they come to me. But I can't wait that long! What if they're dying and trying to spare me the sorrow? What if they're nothing but a body and head? What if they forgot? What if... NO! I can't be thinking like this! It's stupid! I can't give in to fear! If I do, anyone can control me! But I can't wait forever!

Rei's POV

I know I've done something wrong. I know that telling Katniss and Ava would result in something catatonic in its own way. But she looked so mad, and Ava so upset, that I had to. I figured that it had to do with Rue, and I know what it's like to lose someone like that, so I had to! I had to...

"What's wrong, Rei?"

"Oh, nothing Gramma." I sigh.

"Don't lie to me, young lady! I know you too well," she scolds playfully, sitting down beside me.

"Gramma, I'm worried for Katniss. I mean, she's missing her friends, her family, and she has a rebellion to pull together. And to think that the Capitol took Peeta away from her... she must be devastated! Wouldn't you?" I don't wait for her to answer. "And that little girl Ava that she's trying to help... Ava's family stayed in the district because they wanted to go the same way Rue died: at the hand of the Capitol. Little Ava was the only one sensible enough to realize that they could help Rue more by keeping others from suffering her fate. And now Katniss has Ava's burdens and her own... I'm so worried..."

"Don't be, dear. She'll be fine. She's a strong girl, that Katniss. She's the Girl on Fire, remember? Any girl who is strong enough to brave flame and come out unscathed is the strongest person you will meet. Trust me, it'll all turn out okay."

**Blech... That wasn't as long as I'd hoped... =( Well, now the characters in my head are pretesting because right now I've hit a road block! At least it's not a dead end... well, look for more in about a week! I promise I'll figure it all out before this time next week! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well... we stayed longer than I thought we would and I didn't do as much as I'd hoped, but I'll work with it... I was slacking off on writing cuz I couldn't figure it out and then I suddenly remembered that, starting August 2****nd****, I will have no life. Why, you ask? Band camp! And of course drumline camp starts earlier than newbie camp! And it's only fair that we only get weekends and 1 Monday off!... I shouldn't complain. It's fun! But I'll have no life... Except for the week before school starts. And then the day before school starts I'll be too busy reading Mockingjay! So hooray for deadlines! I might cut this story short... I don't want to, but I want it done before Mockingjay comes out... Or maybe I'll just work a little harder at writing every day! I'm more addicted to reading fanfiction than I am to writing it! =( Well, please enjoy this chapter!**

PPOV

"Stop it! Please!" I'm screaming, trying to drown out Katniss' screams, but it's not working. If it stopped, I wouldn't notice. It's been going on for so long that all I hear is her screams, whether it's really her screaming or it's my subconscious remembering it. Ever since the whispers stopped... That's my only real thought now. Ever since they stopped... My only coherent thought. Katniss... my only wound as the world fades to black.

KPOV

The rebellion. That's what I need to focus on. I am only here for the rebellion. Nothing else can matter. He's gone. My family is dead to me now, for they will not see me. I cannot attach myself to anyone or anything. Emotion is a weakness.

All I can do is repeat these thoughts to myself over and over again. It's all I can do to keep myself from running to them, from stopping at nothing to find them. It's my only choice.

"Katniss!" Jarrod runs up to me, breathing heavily. "Katniss, I have great news!"

"Calm down, Jarrod! Unless it's about the rebellion, I don't want to hear it!" I say angrily, turning to walk away. He grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"Katniss, they found Peeta."

JPOV (forty minutes before he found Katniss)

"My parents... no... IT CAN'T BE!"

"I'm sorry, but they're gone. You know it hurts me, too! First my dad dies, then my mother, and then I have to find out that YOUR mother died, too? And what about my brothers and sisters? Do you think I was HAPPY knowing that I left them behind to DIE?" He growls.

"Gale, listen to me! My mother... she almost died once, and now... I had always hoped to meet Jon, meet him as his son, no secrets. I always knew he was hiding something... I wanted to know him more... I hoped... BUT NOW THERE'S NOTHING!" I sob, irate and bewildered.

"I understand..." he whispers. "More than you know." He turns and walks away without so much as a backward glance.

I stand there, calming down, when Rei rushes up to me. "Jarrod!" she says, out of breath. "Jarrod, we have to find Katniss!"

"What? Why?" I ask, suddenly alarmed. Is she lost? Dead? No!

"Haymitch is having everyone looking for her. Ava told me to find you and ask for your help!"

"Why?" Oh no, it can't be good!

"Jarrod, they... they've found Peeta," Rei whispers.

"They have? Th-they're s-sure?" I ask, oddly disappointed. It's not like it should matter to me. Why was I so worried about her safety?

"Yes, they're sure! But no one can find her!"

"Don't worry, I'll find her!"

I run off without a second glance. I have to find her. She'll be ecstatic! They found Peeta, her husband! Wait... she didn't seem to be married to him... wouldn't she be showing if she was pregnant, like he said?

I shake the thoughts from my head as I see Katniss walking hurriedly, an irritated yet determined look plastered across her face and reflecting in her eyes.

"Katniss!"

RPOV (ten minutes before she found Jarrod)

"Rei!" I hear Ava say. She runs up to me, an eager look on her face. "Haymitch told me that they found Peeta!"

"You're sure? Haymitch told you himself?"

"Yes, I'm positive! I may be ten years old, but I'm not STUPID!" Ava scowls at me, and I raise my hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'll help!" Ava sighs with relief. "What do I need to do?"

"Find Jarrod and get him to help look for Katniss. But if you see Katniss before you see Jarrod, tell her the good news!"

"Okay, will do!" I run off, searching frantically for Jarrod or Katniss. What will Jarrod think when he finds out? What will he do? Is he in love with- why would I care? I wouldn't! But what if... I shake the thoughts from my head as I see Jarrod, tears in his eyes. For an instant I wonder what's wrong, but I have to do what I was told first. I run up to him, breathing heavily.

"Jarrod!"

APOV (Five minutes before her conversation with Rei)

I knock on Haymitch's door loudly, wondering. Would he know where she was? I need to talk to her...

"Ava, just the girl I wanted to see! You must get people to find Katniss and tell her that we have found Peeta! I already have a few people following her, but you need to find more!"

"What? They found him?" I am shocked, to put it lightly. I never expected them to actually find Peeta. But I have to trust Haymitch. He would be the first to know.

"Yes! Quick! Get as many people as you can looking for her!" I shoos me out and I run down the street, looking for familiar faces. I see Rei walking to who knows where, and I call out to her.

"Rei!"

**Okay, so I didn't plan on working backwards, but whatever... I like the setup. You'll find Katniss' reaction to be a lot different than you would expect... By the way, will you please talk to me? Reviews make me happy and get my creative juices flowing! Please review! I haven't gotten a review since Chapter 4! Five chapters later and I still have only 11 reviews... =( Pwetty Pwease wiff shugger on tawp? That was baby talk for Pretty Please with sugar on top... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now we discover Katniss' reaction! Muahahahaha! And nobody told me what they expect... =( So I'll just be weird and do a bunch of different scenarios and then pick one, and you'll know which one I pick because it'll be the one I post... yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger Games, Gale would go die in a puddle (no offense to Team Gale peoples) and then end up with Madge. But then Katniss would be completely different and Peeta would still have his leg... And Finnick wouldn't be half naked all the time. So I don't own it! *sob***

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! =P**

KPOV

Those words turned my world upside-down. Then it crashed and burned. And then I felt like flying. They found him? They found him! How? Why didn't Haymitch tell me? When did they find out? I want to ask Jarrod all these questions, but I just can't speak. It's too hard. I'm speechless, for the first time since my father 'died.' I always used to know what to say... what changed? Peeta... THEY FOUND HIM! The news hits me like a ton of bricks every time. They found him! I can feel the smile on my face and the tears in my eyes. Why am I crying? Am I happy or sad?

"When did they find out?" I finally manage to ask.

"Less than an hour ago. Haymitch told Ava and Ava told Rei and several others, then Rei told me and I found you. By the way. Where have you been?" he asks.

"I went to Haymitch's house a little over an hour ago, and I've been wandering around since then. Where is he?"

"Ask Haymitch. He knows. Everyone else just knows that they found him." I'm running off before he finishes his sentence. I have to find Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" I call, opening his door and running in. "Haymitch. Where are you?"

"Katniss," he sighs, walking up to me. "We have some news."

"Haymitch, where is he? What can we do? How? When? Please tell me!"

"Calm down, please! Honestly... They found him by hacking into the Capitol's database where they keep track of all the tributes with trackers in their arms. Our team restarted Peeta's and found his coordinates. We're tracking his movements right now," Haymitch hesitates, and my gleeful smile falters.

"Haymitch? There's something wrong, isn't there?" I whisper.

"Yes, Katniss. You see, the chip also reads heart rates, blood pressures, etc. It reads levels on anything vital to life." He pauses again, and my smile turns into a frown.

"And?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"In the past hour, Peeta has died three times. He's alive now, but shaky. He's strong, he has a reason and a motive to live, but we're afraid that it won't last long." Haymitch says quietly. I'm sobbing before he even finishes.

"It's all my fault," I whisper. "All my fault... It's my fault..."

"Katniss, you can't believe that! It's not your fault he's there. It's your fault he's still alive..." Haymitch trails off, lost in thought.

"He can't love me now," I whisper, wondering why I said that, of all things. Why would I care? I shouldn't, should I? It's just something I've grown accustomed to in the arena... right?

"Don't ever think that, Katniss, promise me!" Haymitch says urgently, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Why shouldn't I? He has every reason in the world to hate me!" I sob. I don't know why. WHY won't he get out of my head? Why can't I just sit still for one minute and forget him? Why don't I want to forget him?

"If that's true, Katniss, then I have something else to tell you. If he has every reason in the world to hate you, then he has every reason in the universe to love you," Haymitch said, standing up and walking to a bookcase. Beside it, there is a picture of a tree. I stare at it curiously, until I see the small silhouette of a mockingjay in its branches flash green when Haymitch pokes several spots on the picture. The bookcase slides left and Haymitch steps in, motioning for me to follow. I take a second to marvel at how cliché it seems, but I follow him nonetheless.

What I see is astonishing. The room is one big screen with several sections where all you have to do is touch it and it will click on something. The screen is divided into sections being used for everything from surveillance cameras to public television. Haymitch points to one with a picture of Peeta's face on it and statistics next to it.

"These are Peeta's vitals and his coordinates. Right now he's somewhere near the edge of the Capitol, right where District Three would start," Haymitch points at several different things on the screen, and I quickly commit them to memory. "And this," Haymitch says slowly, "is Peeta's heart rate." I look at the screen and see the little blips every millisecond. I know instantly that Peeta is scared, and it aches.

Why does it always have to be someone I lov - I mean, care for?

**So I know the whole bookcase thingy was way too cliché, but still! And were you surprised? I hope you were... I'm not good at surprises... IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL CHAPTER 11! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO the promptness of this chapter is for CashPuppy, the only person who has reviewed my story since Chapter 4! I really hope you like it! And hopefully it'll be a little longer than the last one... ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why do I even bother? Gale wouldn't exist if I had it my way! *sigh* GO TEAM PEETA! *sigh* no offense to Team Gale peoples! Please read my story? I don't own the book but I own this story idea!**

PPOV

I'm dying. I know it, but I know I can't. I can't let myself leave. I can't let them think that they have me. I can't, for Katniss' sake. So today is the day I start to put my plan in action. I know Tina will be unbearably nice to me when she gives me my food, so that's when I'll start. For now, I have to live through what they do to me.

When they finally stop replaying her screams, I sit still in a corner like I always do. I used to cry. This time, I refuse to let the tears flow. It would ruin my plan.

"Here's your food, Peeta. Eat it; get a good night's rest. I'll most likely-"

"How do people become Gamemakers?" I ask suddenly.

"Why do you want to know?" Tina says cautiously.

"I find it interesting, I guess. It seems like so much fun, killing tributes in an arena and blaming it on nature..." I trail off, hoping that was the right thing to say. I hear the jingle of keys and the door opens, a silent assurance that it was.

"Come, Peeta, we have someone to talk to," Tina says, trying to hide a smile. I can tell that she is pleased. _This is going to be easier than I thought._

I follow Tina down the dark, gloomy halls and into a room with no light whatsoever.

"So, you want to be a Gamemaker, boy?" a looming voice asks loudly.

"Yes, sir," I say, surprised at the strength in my voice.

"If I grant you this, will you promise to stay true to your rank, or will you go running back to that girl?" he questions.

"You have heard what she has said about me, sir. She is nothing to me now," I say calmly, hoping he will believe me.

"Prove it," he sneers.

"How can I prove it, sir, when I am in the dark with chains on my feet?" I question, fighting to keep that calm demeanor.

"Think only of Katniss, and if any feelings you have for her are not hate or disgust, then I will terminate you," he says threateningly.

This is going to be difficult, but I can do it.

"Okay, sir, whenever you are ready," I whisper. A green light flashes, and I summon up every negative thought about Katniss that I've ever had. I only let myself focus on those thoughts, and soon the light turns red. I still don't let my guard down, though.

"Excellent, Peeta, very good! Well, Tina will take you to the cloaking room and then you will become a Gamemaker apprentice!"

I nod, and let Tina lead me out of the room. Peeta vs. Capitol: Peeta, 1; Capitol, 0!

JPOV

After finding Katniss, I find Rei. She is standing there, still staring at the spot where I was standing before I ran off to find Katniss. I find this odd, but shake it off. She is probably just thinking.

"Rei!" I call, running up to her. I trip on a rock just as she turns around to see who is calling her. In an instant, I run into her and we both end up on the ground. If I had looked at the situation before, I would have thought it awkward, but, oddly, this feels right. Then I see her wide, frightened eyes and I immediately stand up, offering her my hand and apologizing profusely.

"Oh my gosh, Rei, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, I tripped on a rock, are you hurt?"

She is laughing as she stands up.

"I'm fine, Jarrod, don't worry! I was just a little shocked," she says lightly.

"You're sure you're okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm positive," she chuckles. I nod and smile, and then tell her about Katniss. She smiles widely and we both say goodbye before I walk away, sighing.

What happened back there?

RPOV

I sigh as Jarrod walks away. I still can't wrap my mind around what happened. How did it happen? Why did he look so comfortable and relaxed one moment, and then practically run away the next? Boys are so weird.

**Blech. Not as long as I hoped, again! =( I suck at length... Well, I have a sleepover tonight so no promises on when I'll get the next chapter up! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So this chapter is a major thanks to CashPuppy and Inkblood! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews, you two! :D AND NOW, ON TO CHAPTER 12 (after a brief message from our sponsors!)**

**Jk, no sponsors. Actually, a response to Inkblood: You have a devious mind, my friend… All I can say is, we shall see!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger Games, they would have books that weren't banned, cuz I love books! And to be nice, Gale wouldn't die in a puddle, he'd go lick a penguin! And Peeta would still have his leg! And people wouldn't have freakish theories that involve Madge being Haymitch's daughter and the whole book being a conspiracy! *cough* Matt Bellamy *cough*… hehe Matt Bellamy's the lead singer for the band Muse! Their album Uprising is the PERFECT soundtrack for the Hunger games! LISTEN TO IT! I don't own Muse, either. If I did, they'd have five gazillion more albums! And Matt wouldn't publicly be a conspiracy theorist! And I would never make them lip sync because they fool innocent Italian people! (YouTube it!) **

**ENJOY!**

KPOV

"We all know why we're here, am I correct?" I address the people around me. There are few, but they are enough.

"We are here to discuss Peeta, duh!" Meri says offhandedly. Those are the first words I have heard since our last meeting. This one, however, is a secret. At the small table are Plutarch, Meri, Haymitch, and myself, along with three other people who are spies. Their names, Haymitch had said earlier, were Drew, Gabe, and Liana. Liana is a tall, brown haired girl with blue eyes, while Drew and Gabe are both redheads with green eyes. Gabe is shorter than Drew, though.

"Thank you, Meri," I say sarcastically. I turn to address the rest of the group. "Meri is correct; we are here to discuss Peeta. As you may or may not know, we have discovered where he is and we are keeping his vitals in check. We are not sure how much time we have, though. So we must devise a plan as swiftly as possible. Once we have done this, the rebellion will begin. Now, I thi-" I am cut off as the screen with Peeta's vitals starts beeping rapidly. I run to it, worried that we have lost him. However, I see that he is in an unusual spot.

"Katniss, he's leaving the prison!" Plutarch says in an anxious voice.

"Where is he going?" I yell, turning to Haymitch. I am worried, too worried. Is he dying or are they letting him live? Is he thinking of me? Is he worried? Is he anxious? Does he know what's happening?

Haymitch stands up to look at the screen and then turns to me. "Katniss, he's in the Gamemaker's building!"

"What?"

"How?"

"Why?"

Everyone is running around, shocked, but I can't move. I can barely speak. All I can do is smile. And now I find myself laughing. Everyone freezes and stares at me. I am laughing so hard that tears are in my eyes.

"Katniss?" Haymitch says hesitantly. I know he thinks I've gone mad, just by the sound of his voice. "Katniss, are you okay?" I stop laughing just to stare at him.

"Haymitch, he's so smart!" I say gleefully.

"Who is?" Haymitch asks, still confused.

"Peeta!" I say, before I start laughing again.

"What do you mean?"

"And I thought the thing with the berries was the best way to fool the Capitol!" I mutter, partially to myself.

"Katniss, what are you talking about?" Haymitch sounds angry now, so I calm down and look him in the eye.

"Can't you see? He's saving himself! He's tricked them into making him a Gamemaker!" I'm fighting to stay serious, but it's getting harder and harder.

"Why would he be a Gamemaker? They're not stupid enough to trust him with something like that!" Haymitch counters.

"You think I don't know the man who used to be my fiancé? You think I don't understand him inside and out? You think I have no clue how he thinks? Only Peeta could come up with something like that while they're killing him, and only Peeta could pull it off! He's a genius in disguise! You know he painted that picture of Rue without ever having seen her? You know he can draw any plant perfectly just by me giving him a lousy description? You know that he's probably even smarter than you?" I find my mouth running away and I don't stop it. I just say exactly what I'm thinking. Haymitch's face is turning a bright, tomato red, but I don't care. This is Peeta we're talking about. Only Peeta.

"Your fiancé? Yeah, your FAKE fiancé! You don't know him! You never knew him! You're too blind! He is going to be KILLED and you make it out to be some scheme! He's not that smart! And you, Katniss Everdeen, need to HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Haymitch screams at me, his face even redder than before.

"I don't care what you think," I say calmly. "I am in charge of this rebellion. Without me, you would all be sitting at home watching the ruined world we live in fall to pieces. Without me, this rebellion would cease to exist. And without Peeta, I will not run the rebellion, and few souls will listen to you. They'll only listen to me. So if you want this rebellion to be successful, you will listen to me and do as I say. You will not contradict me. As much as you hate the fact, I am in charge of you, Haymitch, and in an instant I can take away everything you've worked for, so I suggest you behave. Are we clear?"

"When did you suddenly get tough?" Haymitch asks, a smile spreading across his face. I am obviously confused because he begins to explain himself. "I've seen you act tough, but I knew you were weak on the inside. Now, though, you really are tough. I will listen to you. What is your plan?"

GPOV

I am mad. Angry. Irritated. Fuming. Irate. Livid. Enraged. Seething. Furious. Incensed. Infuriated! Ava told me they found Peeta, and I know she'll go running to save him. I know her too well, yet not well enough. If I knew her at all, then I would know how to convince her that I'm in love with her and that she'll never be happy with… _him. _But I can't. She won't listen. She won't see reason! I don't understand. I find myself at my new home, all alone. I am saddened by the memory of my family's demise. I feel the tears on my cheeks before I realize that I am crying. I hear my sobs before concluding that they are mine. Am I really falling apart that rapidly?

**So I threw in the GPOV bit at the end for all you Team Gale peoples! I liked writing the fight between Kat and Haymitch, too! Haha, it was funnnn! I know you're all thinking, 'How would Katniss know? How come she's so sure?' Well, think about it. She's known Peeta for so long, and in all those times they spent together in Catching before the Quarter Quell, she was bound to figure out something about him! So that's my reasoning. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13! I'm so proud of myself! I'm getting reviews on every single chapter I post now, so I'm updating almost every day and it's making me soooo happy! Thanks to Tennis Freak for the anonymous review! Even though you're Team Gale, I'm glad you like this story! And I'm continuing! Because people ask me to! See, reviews make a happy author, and a happy author WRITESSSS! Woot! And thanks so much to CashPuppy for continuing to be such a faithful reader! So this chapter is a little delayed because I had trouble deciding on what to name George (obviously I named him George. I almost named him Mustafa Lafonda! Just kidding, that was his stand-in name for the PPOV section!) Plus, the first day of Percussion Camp was today and I was hunched over a bass drum for hours and whacking on a bell set the rest of the time! So I'm tired and I have to practice, but I wanted to finish this chappie!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger games, why on Earth would I be writing a sequel that's going to be different than the sequel that's being published on the 24****th****? Honestly, how stupid can people get? And besides, if I did write fanfiction based on my story, it would be the awesomest, but this isn't fanfiction based on my story because I don't own it, therefore it is not the awesomest! *cough* yet *cough* **

**So please please please my little beauties, enjoy this Chapter! And don't forget to read ALL of it and review! Because I know you're reading it! What? No, I'm NOT a stalker! How can you think that? Gosh! ENJOY! (That was a reaaaaaally long author's note!)**

PPOV

"Well, Peeta, you are doing an excellent job! It's only been three days and you haven't slipped up yet!" George congratulates me. He is my mentor. He is training me to become a Gamemaker. He is a nice guy, which I find to be extremely unexpected. Aren't Gamemakers supposed to be cruel, heartless people that live to cause others pain? That's what I had always thought. But now, I'm being proved wrong. George is the nicest guy I've met in a long time. Yeah, Gerry and Kris were nice, but it was an act. George is just a genuinely good guy. It's... weird.

"So, what's next?" I ask.

"Come take a walk with me," George replies, an odd look crossing his face. I follow immediately, but I feel hesitant. What if he's up to something?

We walk in silence down several long corridors and through some rooms. At one point, we walk up a winding staircase. I find myself standing beside George in a high-tech room with a retinal scan and voice recognition lock. It's scaring me a little.

"George, where are we?" I ask nervously.

"This is District Thirteen's connection room. It's where we inside workers talk to the people in Thirteen," he answered simply, typing codes onto one of the screens.

Before I can reply, Haymitch's face pops up.

"Ah, George, glad to see you," he says pleasantly. I know that he can't see me, and I make sure to stay out of the camera's view.

"Any new developments?" George asks anxiously.

"Well, we have been tracking Peeta but our system with his information crashed. We have a plan to rescue him, but it's going to take some inside information until we can get our system up and running again. Any knowledge as to his whereabouts?"

"Hold on a minute," George says, and moves to mute the microphones and cover the camera. "How much should they know, Peeta?"

"Tell them that I'm a Gamemaker's apprentice and that I'm alive. Don't tell them where I am or who I'm with. I want to get out myself. I don't need them to ruin the rebellion just for me. Also, could you casually ask how Katniss is doing?" I answer, amazed at the words that come out of my mouth. Shouldn't I want to be rescued?

George repeats all of this to Haymitch and then asks, "How's Katniss taking all this?"

"She's so excited. She's anxious to find Peeta. You know, she actually figured out on her own what Peeta was up to. Before the system crashed, we had been following Peeta's movements and everything, and we saw him walking in the Gamemaker's building. Now, it was just a little blip on the screen, but the moment she saw it, she knew he was saving himself. She's so bent on getting him out alive. I've hardly seen her act this passionate about someone who wasn't her family," Haymitch replies hurriedly.

"That's good. Well, I have to get going, but I'll keep you updated," George says, waving goodbye and shutting off the computer. I am frozen at Haymitch's report of Katniss. She... cares?

KPOV

All I want to do is find Peeta. Then I can figure out everything else. But I need Peeta, more than I've ever needed him before. Okay, that's not true, but I need him more than I've ever felt that I needed him before. It's so weird, but after spending so much time with him only to have him disappear, I need him. It's the same way I felt when he had died after running into that force field in the arena. I felt an odd longing. It's a foreign emotion, but I kind of like it. It would be so much better if I had him with me, though.

"Katniss!" Oh no, it's Gale. I haven't talked to him in ages.

"Yes?" I say, trying to be as calm as possible.

"Jarrod told me that they found him... They found Peeta. Did you know?"

"Yeah, of course I did. We're planning the best way to rescue him without disrupting the rebellion."

"Oh..." Gale says sadly. "O- of course. Well, I gotta run. See you around, Catnip!" he says, running away. It's weird. I can live with him gone. At least, I can live with him ignoring me. I can live with all this tension. Yeah, I would feel so much better if we could talk like we used to, be friends again, but it's not a desperate need.

GPOV

Well, I epically failed at talking to her. My confidence just disappeared when she got that excited look on her face as Peeta popped into the conversation. How could I have been so stupid? Of all the things to do, I had to go and bring HIM up! I feel like a nut. I should have known that Jarrod had told her. Maybe I was just hoping that she wasn't so excited about the fact that she would get to see Peeta again soon. I mean, it wasn't like she WANTED to marry him, right? The kisses were all an act... right? All those sappy, loving gestures and whispers were all survival tactics... right? Suddenly my feet feel like lead and hot tears stream down my cheeks. For a second I wonder why, but I know it's because she really is in love with HIM and not me. I can see it in her eyes, in her smile. She and Peeta were made for each other; I have to admit at least that. But if she picked me, we would be happy together. We just wouldn't be as happy as her and Peeta.

**So did you like Gale's little confession? Is Peeta's little game he's playing confusing you? Do you realize that when I say the system crashed that it means it stopped working, not that it was driving and ran into a tree? Didja like George? I did! Do you think Katniss is kinda stupid for not realizing what her feelings towards Peeta meant? Did you find Gale to be a little more perceptive than we give him credit for? Did you read it top to bottom? Will you click that little button down there that says REVIEW? Do you feel like you're being interrogated? Will you PLEASE REVIEW? Can you imagine a really bright lamplight shining in your face while two cops give you the good cop/bad cop routine? Are you imagining Clouseau's good cop/bad cop routine from Pink Panther 1? WILL YOU PLEASE CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE THAT SAYS REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? Thanks! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! I want to thank CashPuppy, Tennis Freak, and samthecherry for their awesome reviews on Chapter 13! Also, I would like to let all you know that my ringtone is "Guess what? I've got a fever! And the only prescription is MORE COWBELL!" for the Saturday Night Live sketch More Cowbell! If you've never heard of it, I think the video is on Funny Or Die. If I find it, I'll post the link on my profile! And I've had an excellent day at Band Camp, which is what I'm saying because you really don't care. Some of you will read this, but most of you won't! And do I really care? (YES) NO! Okay, sorta... but if you're a stalker, I don't want you to read this, cuz stalkers stalk people and being stalked isn't fun! Kay-oh, I'll shuddup right after a brief disclaimer and well-wishing and replies to anonymous reviews!**

**Tennis Freak: I think that Peeta's sort of like me. He's ninety-five percent compliant, but there's another five-percent that's stubborn to the bone. When he sets his mind to something, you can't do anything to stop him. So I think that George would have been perceptive enough to realize this and wasn't really up for an unwinnable battle. Either that, or Peeta would have made it undoubtedly clear that he would do things his way.**

**Samthecherry: Here's some more! And I'm throwing in a debacle between Meri and Rei. There's something major near the end that I'm planning for Rei, but I'm not sure what I'll do with Meri. She was just a spur-of-the-moment I-need-a-person-here character. I'm still figuring her out. I'll do a bunch about her past with Rue at some point. That'll be pretty major. And Meri is a character with many sides. She's sort of like the insane character that you write in that only seems insane but is really the only sane person there. 'Cept there's more than just one sane person! =P**

**DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games... *sigh* Yeah, not mine! I know you're upset, but just stay strong, okay? *sniff* It'll be okay! *sob***

**SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER PURTY PLEASE!**

MPOV

"I don't care that they've found him. The excitement will wear off eventually. They'll get him back in hopes that it will make a difference, and when it doesn't, they'll throw him to the dogs. They always have," I tell her, playing with a pen cap on my desk.

"You have to help them save Peeta," Rei says calmly.

"What good will that do? I told you, it'll all just blow up! It's not worth it!" I stand up, slamming my hand on my desk. How could she try and order me around? Honestly, it's just rude! I walk to the cabinet in my office and open it, pulling out a bottle of juice. I gulp it down loudly in an attempt to drown out Rei's ranting, but it's not working.

"... and it'd your responsibility... they need him... stop... try... maybe..." Rei is not even stopping to breathe as she talks. I fell like a rebellious child getting lectured by her parents. I feel the urge to slap her, but I resist. I'm not that kind of person anymore. I choose to yell instead.

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone? I know what I'm doing! You shouldn't be concerned, it won't affect you!" I scream, whipping around to face her. Her face is turning red and I'm instantly wondering if it's in anger of embarrassment. "Rei?" I whisper, concerned that I have hurt her, as tears well up in her eyes.

"Just... just leave me alone!" she yells, standing up and stumbling swiftly out of the room, her dark hair flying behind her. I stand there and look at the spot where she left, dumbfounded. What had I done?

KPOV

"He's a Gamemaker's apprentice! I knew it! I told you! But is that all that George knows? He has no idea who he's with or what he's doing? He can't bring Peeta onscreen to talk to us?" I say, excited at first, and then upset that George couldn't take the time to bring Peeta to talk to us. I want to see his face, hear his voice. I want to know that what George said is true. I want Peeta. I've been like this for days now, apparently. People say I fade in and out and dozens of emotions cross my face. They say that it's hard to get my attention and, when they do, I act like nothing happened. I don't know why this is happening. Why do I feel like this? What does it mean?

"George said that he would keep us updated, so if anything happens, he'll know. Maybe it wasn't necessary for him to tell us who Peeta is with," Haymitch reasons. I just shake my head and walk away. I know George is hiding something. I can feel it.

PPOV

She... cares? Katniss cares about what's going on? About... me? Suddenly everything I've done to get me here comes crashing down. It was all built on a false belief that Katniss honestly didn't care. But now, I know she does care, and it's the happiest and saddest thing I can think of. She cares about me! But she only cares... she's worried. That's all. It's not like she'll run to me. It's not like I'll make her, either. Her choice is her choice... but why does it hurt so much to think that her choice isn't me? I know I'm in love with her, but am I more in love with her than I thought? How have I survived this long without realizing that I can't live without her?

I am snapped out of my reverie by George pulling me towards a retinal scanner. The red light scans my eye and the wall opens up to reveal another door. I can't help but wonder how many buildings that I'm so familiar with might have secret rooms.

"What's this room for?" I hear myself ask.

"This is the room with all the computers with software that enables us to hack into the Capitol's database. They have digital calendars in the Capitol all powered by one program that we can control. Also, we can hack into the Capitol's spreadsheet for Gamemakers and their apprentices. It takes a person two weeks and three days to become a Gamemaker, so I'm setting all the calendars for two weeks ahead," George says as he types some codes into the computer. "Also, when two weeks is up, your name is put into the spreadsheet by the Head's secretary. Which, conveniently, is me!" George then types in my name on the spreadsheet and saves it. Then he turns to face me. "Okay, Peeta, you are officially two weeks older and a Gamemaker, any questions?"

"..."

**So Didja like it? Not as long as I'd hoped... =( SO please scroll down a little more and hit the button that says REVIEW! It'll make me happy and I'll update tomorrow! Woot! THANKS SO MUCHLY! **


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I haven't been updating and it makes me feel really stupid, and I know that I said I would have this story by the time Mockingjay releases and I don't, but please let me tell you why! Band Camp. Blame it all on Band Camp. Because Band Camp was for three weeks, nonstop, all day long. So by the time I would get home from Full Camp it would be 8 o'clock and I would be practically unconscious because I was so tired! So this is hopefully going to be a super-duper awesomeful update because I can't get Mockingjay until 1 o'clock today and I have to reserve a copy at 9 o'clock! **

**DISCLAIMER: Peeta got captured by the Capitol... If I owned the story, he and Katniss would already be married and Gale would get eaten by a bear! Jk, I'm not THAT cruel, he would just be mauled by a bear and he would live!**

**And now... *drum roll* FOREST FIRE CHAPTER 15!**

KPOV

The plan is working perfectly. The system still isn't working, but frequent updates from George keep us on our toes. Peeta is officially a Gamemaker, so we have only until the 76th Hunger Games to rescue him. We can't let him kill people and have it on his conscience. He would never be the same. So our plan is simple, yet foolproof. And immediately following Peeta's rescue, the rebellion will begin. It will work. It HAS to work!

I'm trying to convince myself of this as I pace back and forth in my room. They say he's leaving soon. They're sending him to monitor a rebellious district. I can't let that happen! If it did... I refuse to let myself think about what would happen. I know what WILL happen. We WILL save him and we WILL win the rebellion! It's the only way! I refuse to let anything else happen!

"Katniss, you shouldn't worry about that stuff. I promise it will all work out," a voice says calmly. I realize now that I had been speaking out loud. I turn around to see Rei standing there in the doorway, a calm look on her face.

"Rei! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here... Umm, can I get you something to drink?" I ask, gesturing to the miniature cooling box in my room that I store drinks in.

"Katniss, I need some advice," Rei says softly, stepping in and closing the door. I walk over to my... what did they say it was? Refrigerator! I walk over to my refrigerator and pull out a water bottle, the motion to a chair for Rei to sit down in. When she does, I hand her the water and sit down next to her.

"What do you need? What's wrong?" I ask carefully.

"Well... can I be metaphorical?" I nod, and she continues. "Well what if a girl liked this guy that she thought was in love with another girl, and that girl is so much better than her but she knows the other girl doesn't love him and she just doesn't know what to do! What would the girl do in that situation? Could she come clean to the guy? Or should she tell the other girl first?"

"Who is it?" I ask slowly, quietly.

"I'd rather not say," Rei admits.

"Then can you tell me who the other girl is?" I ask hopefully. I need to help Rei, but I need faces, names.

"I can't, I honestly can't!" she yells, standing and running from the room. Why not? I wonder. Then there is another knock on my door, and I look up to see Gale. I am shocked to see him, but I express no emotion. I just sit there. A moment later, Rei returns.

"Katniss?" I look up to see her tear streaked face in the door. "I need to tell you something else, something really important..." she says, trailing off.

"Rei? What's wrong, sweetie?" I can't believe I just said sweetie, but I did nevertheless. She walks right in front of me and looks me in the eye, and I know it's more important than it seems.

"Meri doesn't care about anything. I might as well tell you now. She's a monster, Katniss, she always has been and she always will be, you can't trust her! Katniss, you have to believe me!" Rei's voice is rising in pitch and volume and her eyes are getting red and teary again.

"I know," I say simply. Because I do know. I have known. That's just the kind of person that Meri is.

"But how? She hasn't really told anybody! How?" Rei is surprised now, the redness gone from her eyes.

"Ava kind of tipped me off about her character awhile back," I say slyly, making Rei kind of chuckle.

"I should have known," she says. A shadow of a smile crosses her face and I don't say anything else. I'm still wondering about her earlier problem. What guy would be so stupid?

PPOV

Life as a Gamemaker is very shaky. It's almost as dangerous as being in the Games. Maybe even more dangerous in some situations. If I've learned one thing in the past few days, it's that one has to stay on someone's good side. Whose good side? The Head's. And so far, I've managed to stay on his good side, because I doubt he even knows I exist. Aside from a name and maybe a picture and birthday, I'm practically invisible to all the bosses and Heads and whatnot. I find it weird as I was in the Games, but it's also good for me because it makes escape a more viable option. I'm two weeks older than I was, and it feels so incredibly weird. I made George promise to pull it back when I got out of this place, if he could. I'm almost certain that he will. My escape will be simple. Apparently there is an annual Gamemaker's Ball that takes place in the building where we tributes are trained. The Capitol does not provide transportation, so that means I would have to walk. If I can I will disguise myself and then sneak out of the Capitol. Katniss told me of a few hiding spots in the woods near Twelve so I can hide easily. It's nearly foolproof. My prosthetic leg is working quite well, so it hopefully won't get in the way.

There is a knock on the door and I call out "Come in!"

George opens the door just enough to stick his head in and says, "Peeta, they're taking me away. I'm sorry. You're on your own now." He closes the door and a few seconds later I hear screaming. I run to the door and pull it open to find an empty hallway and a trail of blood leading out the building. I suddenly feel entirely, completely alone.

The Ball is in one week. I have to get out of this place.

KPOV

The rescue is in one week. The night of the Gamemaker's Ball. It's the only way we can slip in and out undetected. I am sitting in the meeting room once more, and we are talking about the plan. Meri is no longer present. I revealed the little game she was playing and now she is no longer in charge of anything. After Rei left my room the night before, I had a lot of thinking to do. And now, I am going to end this all soon. The rebellion is coming, I can feel it. Even if we're not ready, everyone will rebel. I can only hope to keep them all pulled together until we are ready. They don't think I'm strong enough, though. My thoughts are beginning to jumble together. I hope it's only stress, because if it's not then there's no way we can pull this off. If it's not stress, then I'm not the same Katniss I used to be.

Who am I kidding, anyways? The Katniss I used to be no longer exists. She can never exist again. Too many things have changed. I may look like her, speak like her, sometimes even think like her, but I am not her. I am not the simple Katniss with the face that never gave away emotion. I am not the hunter Katniss that lived to keep living. I am not her. I still have not found my family, I doubt I ever will. Gale is no longer my best friend. The Games pulled us apart. My friend Cinna is dead. They reported it a mere few hours ago. I still refuse to cry. The boy with the bread, Peeta, is alive, and he's coming back to us. But is he really all I have now? Is he the one thing I hold on to because I've already let go of everything else? Why is he so important to me? I still owe him, I think. I still owe him because he has saved my life so many times. I think of all the people I've met in District Thirteen. Rei, Ava, Jarrod, Meri, Naomi. I can only really call Ava and Rei my friends. They're the only ones who understand.

My thoughts circle back to Cinna. We got a report from an inside anonymous source that he was dead. They beat him until he was bleeding, and then they let him slowly bleed to death. It's a horrible way to die, and right then I felt the sudden urge to run to the woods. But I cannot. And I still refuse to cry. I refuse to let emotion show. A leader is not weak. I cannot be weak. But is crying a weakness? Crying over a lost friend? Yes, I tell myself. I try and make myself believe that it is. But as time passes, I'm not so sure. I'm not weak, I never have been. So why am I so careful? Why do I hide?

**So I hope you like it, I'll be posting later. I'm kind of aggravated right now because I was supposed to get Mockingjay at midnight and no one had it and then my mom told me to try and reserve a copy at Barnes and Noble but the guy who picked up said it was a wrong number so I have no clue when or where I can get it and I REALLY wanna read it cause Susanne Collins has a video on the Scholastic YouTube channel and she's reading the first chapter of the book and it's sooooooo good! So please review!**


End file.
